Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with the mind. Users can influence, manipulate, and move matter with their mind. Also Called *Psychokinesis *Object Movement *Mind Power Characters * Samson Gray is the first character (chronologically) to demonstrate this ability. He stole it from an unknown individual. (Exposed) * Brian Davis possessed this ability. (Six Months Ago) * Sylar has stolen this ability from Brian. (One Giant Leap, Six Months Ago) * Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Sylar (Unexpected), but lost it after having it stolen by Arthur (Dying of the Light). He later regained it with his synthetic ability, though later discarded it in favor of invisibility. (Save the Cheerleader, Destroy the World) * Arthur Petrelli stole this ability from Peter. (Dying of the Light, Eris Quod Sum) * Misha possesses this ability. (Libertad) * Aviv possesses this ability. (Slow Burn) * Draph replicated this ability from an unknown source. (Slow Burn). * Jack possesses this ability. (Slow Burn) * A game operator possesses this ability. (The Fifth Stage) * Richard possesses this ability. (The Wall) * Dahlia Hays possesses this ability. (Dark Matters, Part 6) * Francis Culp possesses this ability. (Odessa) * Morgan Perdue, an evo rescued by the Petrelli Movement, possesses this ability. (Save the Cheerleader, Destroy the World) * Cassandra Hays was given this ability synthetically, and used it to attack guards and escape the Quarry. (Gemini: Heroes Reborn) * Alex Woodward possessed this ability. (Gemini: Heroes Reborn) Limits Samson Gray Samson, like Sylar, possesses intuitive aptitude and stole this power while on his own killing spree. In 1980, he was able to slice Sylar's mother's head open with ease. As a dying old man, this is one of the few powers Samson is still sure he has, and he uses it to pin Sylar to the wall with arrows, but does not use it in his attempt to slice open Sylar's head to acquire regeneration, possibly because he is too weak or no longer possesses sufficient fine control. Brian Davis Brian Davis had extremely limited telekinetic ability. With intense concentration, he was able to move a cup slowly across the surface of a table. Brian was afraid of his power, and never tried to develop it. Sylar Sylar has demonstrated far more advanced telekinetic abilities than Brian. He can exert enough telekinetic force to flip a truck through the air or tear sheet metal, and he has enough control to cut off the top of a person's skull to expose the brain. Sylar has repeatedly been shown using telekinesis to shield himself from bullets, as well as to augment his own physical strength. Sylar is able to use this power with relatively little concentration. Sylar typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them. Presumably they somehow help him to direct the power. He was able to incapacitate an opponent when he was unable to move, although it seemed to take intense concentration to do so. Sylar can simultaneously manipulate dozens of objects at once, having been shown to use swarms of locker doors (Homecoming), glass bottles (Road Kill), and glass shards (.07%) as projectile weapons. Nonetheless, when he was holding Knox and Jesse with this power, he seemed unable to restrain a third enemy, Flint (One of Us, One of Them), suggesting that he may have trouble incapacitating more than two opponents at a time, possibly due his hands being used to help him direct his power. Sylar has also shown that he can levitate himself telekinetically to an extent. He high-jumped through an opening in the ceiling to escape Matt and Audrey (One Giant Leap). He also propelled himself from a crashing truck into a tree (Road Kill) and sneaked up on Dale Smither and Claire Bennet without making any footsteps. (Unexpected, The Second Coming) Sylar has also demonstrated the ability to control people's bodies telekinetically, forcing them to move like puppets, in a similar manner to Eric Doyle's puppet master ability. (Trust and Blood) Despite apparently losing most of his acquired abilities due to the Shanti virus, Sylar managed to keep his telekinetic abilities because the power is so closely related to the guilt he felt for killing Brian Davis http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18851. Despite being made to believe he's Nathan, Sylar has managed to tap into this ability even when Nathan's mind is in control. (Orientation) By Acceptance "Nathan" has gained enough control over this ability to demonstrate it to Peter and later knock Peter and a guard away and open a set of blinds. (Brother's Keeper) After making a deal with a Hiro from three years in the future, Sylar uses his telekinesis to remove Charlie's aneurysm, once again displaying a very fine level of control over this ability. It is also revealed that he can't keep a hold on a target who can move freely when time is frozen (Once Upon a Time in Texas), but a target which can't move through frozen time will remain in his grasp (The Eclipse, Part 2). After being freed from his mental prison by Peter, Sylar is able to break free of his physical one using telekinesis to send cemented bricks flying with great force. In doing so, Sylar displayed an ability to exert great force with his telekinesis. (The Wall) Peter Petrelli Peter Petrelli is more powerful than Brian was, but not as adept as Sylar; he was able to stop Claude from striking him with a mop handle and throw Sylar across a room. By pushing an armored car, he has shown that he can exert large amounts of force, but his fine control does not match Sylar's. His control, however, seems to be developing: in March, 2007, he forced open an exceptionally secure vault door, although he got a nose bleed in the process, and delicately caught a vial of the virus just before it hit the floor (Powerless). Peter also had developed his telekinetic control to the point where he could easily pin someone else against a wall while at the same time choking them. He demonstrated this at various times against Will (Kindred) and Hiro (Powerless). He also manages to disarm a thug wielding a shotgun with a mere wave of his arm (Kindred) and later uses the power to easily stop Hiro's sword attack (Powerless). With the understanding of intuitive aptitude, Peter's telekinetic ability appeared to improve dramatically. He gained much finer control, to the point where he was able to literally weld a broken watch gear together telekinetically. Peter also demonstrated enough fine control to be able to make a precise incision into Nathan's skull (I Am Become Death) and also into Angela's skull. (Angels and Monsters) After reacquiring this ability through ability replication, Peter learned how to use telekinesis to propel himself through the air in a manner similar to flight. However, Peter's telekinetic flight requires a lot more concentration than usual flight, as he had to focus on keeping himself away from the ground. He was also able to telekinetically tear a metal door off its hinges, and crush the firing mechanisms of several guns. (Save the Cheerleader, Destroy the World) Like Sylar, Peter typically gestures when using his telekinetic ability. Initially his gestures consisted of open hands, but as he developed more skill, his gestures became more subtle, similar to Sylar's. He is capable of using the power without hand gestures as when he first accessed it he stopped a pole in mid-air just by glaring at it and then snapped the pole by glaring harder. He also threw Isaac Mendez across his loft with a gesture from his head. Arthur Petrelli Arthur stole this ability from Peter, along with Peter's other abilities. Despite having this ability for a relatively short amount of time, he became quite adept at controlling it. With a mere movement of his hand, he was able to telekinetically break Maury Parkman's neck, killing him. He was also capable of suspending others in mid-air without obvious concentration, as shown when he immobilized Sylar in the air while he talked to Flint. (Eris Quod Sum) Misha Misha has used this ability to stop Maya's drinks and glasses from spilling at the Angry Skunk. Unlike other people who have this ability, Misha's eyes glow when he uses his power. (Libertad) Aviv Chris Bowman notices Aviv working out and comments on how he shouldn't have to as he can move any object he thinks about with the power of his mind. Aviv can apparently hold several carnival rides up with his ability, but is losing control of it. Draph Draph uses telekinesis twice in chapter 6 of Slow Burn. He first uses telekinesis to hold Bill back from punching Josh. The second time Draph used telekinesis was to move a pool table away so the Davis brothers could leave the bar. Jack Jack recently developed his telekinetic abilities, with help from his father. Although he seems to have an immense amount of power over the ability, like his father, he isn't able to control it effectively. He demonstrates his telekinesis for the first time by moving a log so quickly it disappeared from view. Game operator The game operator is quite adept at using this ability. He is able to manipulate the path of thrown objects with a twirl of his fingers. Richard Richard uses telekinesis to pin Noah Bennet against a wall and threaten him. When Kate Bennet approaches him, Richard throws her back with telekinesis with enough force to smash a glass coffee table, causing Kate to be impaled on debris and die. (The Wall) Dahlia Hays Dahlia uses her natural telekinetic abilities to escape from the Quarry by picking up boxes and balls and throwing them short distances onto various targets. Sometimes she combines her telekinesis with her synthetic ability of space-time manipulation. For instance, Dahlia is able to telekinetically throw boxes, slow time, and then run ahead of the boxes and even catch them if needed. She is also able to telekinetically hold a box while time time traveling. Years after escaping the Quarry, Dahlia uses her ability to disarm Quentin Frady (Dark Matters, Part 6). According to Dahlia's Pinehearst file (number 33588611), she can only lift objects under 20kg, but with training she might be able to lift heavier objects over 100kg. Cassandra Hays Cassie is able to use her telekinetic abilities to lift objects like chairs, filing cabinets, and even fully grown men. She is able to "hold" these objects for extended periods of time, and then throw them quite distances around 30 meters. Cassandra also develops her ability to produce a powerful telekinetic blast, which basically consists of her pointing her palm at a person and sending an offensive blast of energy at them. Cassie often combines her natural ability of space-time manipulation with her synthetic ability of telekinesis. For instance, she is able to carry objects across time. If she slows down time right before jumping, she can perform what is considered a "super jump". She can also slow time, catch a bullet that is aimed at her, and then telekinetically "shoot" that bullet at her attackers, killing them. Alex Woodward Alex has telekinetic abilities, which allow him to pick up and control several large objects at once, often making them swirl around him in a large circle. Alex can also use telekinesis to hover over the ground and propel himself forward short distances, as though levitating or flying. Francis Culp Francis uses telekinesis to win games of craps in the Hotel Dean. He also uses it to stop a knife thrown at him by Molly Walker, then to pin her to the wall and choke her. (Odessa) Examples Image:Samson TK.jpg|Samson Gray first displays this ability in 1980, killing Sylar's biological mother. (Exposed) Image:Powers brian davis.gif|Brian moves a cup across a table in Gabriel Gray's watch repair shop. (Six Months Ago) Image:Jackiebrainremoval.jpg|Sylar uses telekinesis to slice the foreheads of some of his victims. Image:Powers peter tk broom.jpg|Peter stops the stick. Image:Hang in there, sonny.jpg|Arthur passively suspends Sylar in the air using telekinesis. (Eris Quod Sum) Image:Blue eyed TK.jpg|Misha levitates glasses and drinks. (Libertad) Image:Powers Jack throws a log.jpg|Jack uses his power to throw a log. (Slow Burn) File:TK craps player holds Molly.jpg|Francis pins Molly to the wall at the Hotel Dean. Image:Gabriel_Gray_(Sylar)-Telekinesis.jpg|Sylar hovering shards of glass Memorable Quotes "We've pieced a trail across a dozen states. All people impaled by household objects. Bones broken. All without any traceable sign of physical contact. But only some of them involve any mutilation of the head or neck, so they don't see the connections." :- Audrey (to Matt) (One Giant Leap) "Brian Davis, you think he's ... telekinetic? Moves things with his mind? Or are you just gonna toss him aside too?" :- Sylar (to Chandra) (Six Months Ago) "You pushed that away with your mind. Which one of your sorry friends has telekinesis?" "None of 'em do. Oh, wait, that guy who was chasing Claire in Texas. He sent some lockers flying at me." :- Claude, Peter (Unexpected) "Telekinetics are prone to exposing themselves by shortcutting routine tasks or displaying unconscious nervous behaviors." :- Rachel (Faction Zero) Notes * Chandra Suresh referred to Brian Davis's power as "telekinesis". The Mozaic file mentions "psychokinesis". In common usage, the two terms often refer to the same power. * Some have wondered why all of Sylar's abilities except telekinesis were lost after he was infected with the Shanti virus. Writers Joe Pokaski and Aron Coleite said in a question and answer session that the telekinetic power remained because it is related to the guilt Sylar felt for killing Brian Davis. "Brian was Sylar's first kill and his power is connected to emotional empathy." * Misha's ability is the first known example of using of telekinesis on liquid substances (Libertad). His ability was confirmed to be telekinesis by writer DJ Doyle. * Sylar hovered on the balcony of the Stanton Hotel. It was unclear whether this was an advanced form of telekinesis or if he absorbed flight; later, as Nathan Petrelli, he quickly flew into the air at a speed similar to what Nathan displayed, confirming that he had indeed absorbed the ability. * Vic and Rachel both call the power of telekinesis "TK". (Faction Zero) * Peter was exposed to telekinesis at Homecoming but unlike the other powers he had access to, never actually used it. During Unexpected, this was the first power he managed to call upon after figuring out how to call upon his absorbed abilities. Peter was unaware he had access to this ability until that moment. * Along with regeneration and intuitive aptitude, telekinesis was one of three powers Peter was exposed to at Homecoming that he gained access to. Telekinesis was the second power Peter gained access to once he learned how to summon his absorbed abilities and intuitive aptitude was the last before his powers were stolen from him by Arthur Petrelli. See Also * For the similar ability to lift even extremely heavy objects without physical contact, see levitation. * For the ability to remotely control others, see puppet master. Category:Evolved Human Powers